


A Meeting of Calls

by KittenWolf29



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: A forest that has makes past and future meet, Gen, I don't really know - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenWolf29/pseuds/KittenWolf29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected meeting between the past and the future of a certain unruly Sanzo priest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Calls

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Saiyuki.  
> I don't know if this'll make sense, but it came to me so I hope you all like it.

Goku's big golden eyes widened even further when he saw the man in front of him. He knew this forest smelt weird, but the man standing before him just confirmed it.

Koumyou gently smiled down at the young man staring at him with an open mouth as though shocked at the sight of him. 

“Hello, there. Are you lost?” He asked, placidly and rather ironically as he too was lost.

Goku just couldn't stop gaping at the sanzo priest standing before him. He knew that this was Sanzo's master, Koumyou… even though Sanzo had never described him or even talked about him much. But he was confused because Koumyou had died ten years ago, protecting Sanzo and the Maten scripture. However, there was another reason Goku was so shocked, because people coming back from the dead wasn't too odd for him, no what really freaked out the saru was...

“B-but why are ya so young lookin'?!” Goku asked, shocked.

A small head tilt and that gentle smile still in place, Koumyou calmly answered back.

“Why because I am currently young. Isn't that pleasant?” 

A pout forming on his lips as he got used to the shock of Sanzo's dead master being young again… and alive, Goku plonked on the ground with his stomach gurgling.

“I'm hungry. And I don't know where Sanzo is.” Goku whined.

Koumyou just smiled as he sat down next to the heretic. 

“Perhaps, I can be of help?” He reasoned, kindly.

Gazing at the younger form of Sanzo's master, Goku couldn't help but feel kinda skeptical.

“How are ya gonna help me? Ya don't know where Sanzo is neither. Besides, I think ya are 'posed to be dead.” He said, frankly. Anyone else wouldn't be so blunt but Goku had never bothered to learn tact. Which wasn't very surprising, considering who his keeper is. 

“Oh, why do you suppose that is? I am very much alive right now, am I not?” Koumyou asked, his tranquility not the slightest bit dented by Goku's somewhat abrupt talk of his supposed death. 

“Well, yeah. And that's weird, 'cause ya died ten years ago. I think. Sanzo ain't real talkative 'bout ya. 'Least he's only told me a bit 'bout ya.” Goku was as candid as he'd been earlier. 

Koumyou found that Goku's innocent and direct way of talking was quite refreshing. Besides, he liked the golden eyed boy, who stared at him with clear eyes.

Koumyou had already determined what this forest was showing both he and Goku. It was showing him the future and Goku the past. However, he had no intention of telling the excitable child that, it pleased him to see those big golden eyes watching him in amazement and a bit of fluster.

“Would you mind telling me a bit about Sanzo? I dearly wish to know how he's doing.” Koumyou asked, wishing to know more about the student he would no doubt find someday.

Looking over the serene sanzo priest, Goku just shrugged. He reckoned that maybe Sanzo's master was a ghost or something and wanted to know how his precious 'son' was doing.

“Sure. Well, Sanzo… he's Sanzo. He shines like the sun. He's got a wicked bad temper, he's still real pretty and smart. I dunno where he gets that damn fan from… but he hits me an' Gojyo real hard wit' it. Uh, he sometimes listens ta Hakkai… though only when he got no choice. Hakkai's scary like that. Um, he don't like that we're always getting… uh, what's the word? Sidetracked? He says the mission is the most important an' we can't keep lettin' things get in the way of that… not even food!” Goku didn't know what else to add, because while he could talk about Sanzo forever, he knew that if he didn't find the temperamental blond soon, he would get whacked so he'd described his 'sun' as best as he could as well as quickly.

Koumyou released a pleased chuckle. It seemed he would pick up an interesting and spirited child. This made him glad and content. He would wait for the day when he would find that child.

“One more question, if you please. How did the two of you meet?” Koumyou asked, instinctively he felt the answer was important.

A wide, happy smile blossomed on that young face and his golden eyes glowing, Goku answered with a reverence and a love that shined.

“He heard me callin'. He said I called him. I didn't really call his name, but I know I was callin' Sanzo. He said I was real loud and that he came to find me ta shut me up, but he came. He said that he called ya too. When I asked if he was loud like I was, Sanzo hit me wit' the fan. So, I think he was.” Goku answered, happiness practically bouncing off of him.

Koumyou's gentle smile changed. In what way, Goku couldn't say but he knew that he'd made the sanzo priest happy with what he'd told him.

“Goku! Where the fuck are you?! If you don't get your ass here right the fuck now, I will leave you stupid saru self here.” Came a loud, angry voice. To Goku, that voice always seemed to glow.

Perking up happily, Goku jumped to his feet. Before he could run straight towards his Sun, he remembered the kindly sanzo priest next to him. Turning to face Koumyou, Goku smiled back at him.

“Wait right here, I'll bring Sanzo ta meet ya. I know he'd wanna talk ta ya too. He misses you.” Goku said, a sincere sadness in those simple words.

Slowly getting to his own feet, Koumyou beckoned Goku over to stand in front of him. Gently enfolding the golden eyed boy in his arms, Koumyou whispered in his ear.

“Just hold him for me. I know he misses me, but I believe it best if he leaves me in the past. You are his future, show him that.” 

Goku stepped back, a wise sadness in his normally unclouded golden eyes. He knew that Sanzo would never see Koumyou again… at least not in this life. He didn't understand why he was meeting with Sanzo's master instead Sanzo, but Goku gave the sanzo priest that had been his Sun's father in all but blood a bittersweet smile. One that his three companions would never believe could cross his face.

With a silent, understanding nod and a wave, Goku ran to meet up with Sanzo, leaving the past in the past but paving a determined path for the future.

 

End.


End file.
